Immune?
by horus angron
Summary: first Piece of Fanfic based Left 4 Dead. Please R&R got alot to learn i know.  horror well kinda
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**You stupid fool**_

_A man running down a dark street,  
>not knowing where to go, panic written across his face,<br>looking franticly, from left to right, searching.  
>Rain pours down on row upon row of buildings all closed off, all dark, lifeless.<em>

_3 other figures charging after him, almost lurching, shambling, but still at a pace to keep with him, Blood lust in their eyes._

"_get away" he thinks, got to get away from them, they never tire, never stop, wanting his flesh._

_the helicopter flew over head hours ago, he knew, the pilot's voice ringing out ove the loudspeaker, telling all to hear, to get to mercy hospital, it had been doing that for a day or so._

"_This place has gone to hell" he thought. Glad at the fact that only 3 of them are chasing him,  
>There, ahead a door, safe room at last. "no weapon to fight with, it's my only chance" he thinks<em>

_safety, gotta reach that door, been running for hours now._

"_I cant keep this up", he thinks, "they are closing, 100 meters to go, my legs are burning bad now,  
>I cant stop, i was fit before all this started, but now,<br>I never knew i could get so fast, being hunted for 2 weeks will do that to you"._

_50 meters, closing now, but so are they, I can hear their ragged breathing._

_30 meters._

_20 meters, 10, i can here a gurgling noise, behind me not now i think.  
>I don't need one of those Fat one's, hurling everywhere, calling in more infected,<br>I don't need that, not when i'm so close, I put in all my strength in to my legs, door so close.  
>I dive, turning, slamming the door shut in there faces, scrambling, looking i see the locking bar,<br>grabbing it as one lunge's his arms through the door at me._

_I need this in place I think, slamming it down on the arm, the elbow snaps,  
>but still he keeps it there, again and again i lay in,<br>the arm starts to give, one more should do it! The bar shears through the mangled joint in a welter of polluted blood,  
>The bar is in place, I dive back avoiding the infected blood, stay back,<br>don't want to end up like them, or worse. Weapons, anything, I look around,  
>taking in my surroundings i see a bat, no gun, dam! That will have to do for now,another door, broken,not good a dark hole in my safety.<em>

_I go in._

_Its dark in here, nearly too dark, I wish I had a flashlight,  
>I don't have time to wait, gotta get out of here, gotta get to the pickup,<br>at least get to the roof, to get my bearings. But that means going on,  
>There, a crack of light spilling onto the floor, I move slow, the handle turns in my hand, light bathes me,<br>an empty bathroom, mirror over sink, toilet, water thats good,  
>I drink long gulps, amazed there's any in the tanks.<em>

_I leave the door open, needing the light, there are stairs, to the roof, long spiral flight straight up,  
>4 floors, no other doors on them, a distant roof access, that can wait.<br>Time for the last room. 2 weeks, I think, 2 weeks of living like this, not getting bitten or scratched from anything,  
>almost smugly, a grin on my face, gone a second later, my friends lost in the first few days, been alone since.<em>

_this room should be empty. No, there, on the floor someone asleep, he stirs, rises fast, too fast.  
>Shit, not asleep at all.<em>  
>"<em>stay back" I shout just in case.<br>before the words escape my lips, his mouth clamps onto my arm, teeth sinking through the skin, into the muscle,  
>blood flows freely covering his jaw, i think, you stupid fool you have done it now.<em>  
>"<em>nooooooooooo" I scream.<br>He tears a chunk from my left arm,  
>in my right, the bat which i swing in a overhead ark, missing his head but connecting with his collar,<br>crunch, bone gives, he does not,  
>another swing, a sideways blow to the head,<br>impact, hard and jarring, his head snaps to the side,  
>one more! Harder this time! Blood,<br>bone and lumps of grey splatter the wall and my arm, my wounded arm!  
>Clean it, clean it, there might be time, still could be time, no time,<br>i run back to the bathroom, the water still running, I jam my arm under the tap, its to late!  
><em>

_Outside, i think i want to be out side, stairs up, up and up, it's taking to long,  
>shouldn't be that hard, wheezing i reach the top.<br>the fire door, open, the roof bare.I lean on it closing it behind me, blood loss and fear grip me,  
>i tear my shirt at the sleave and tie it round my bite, slowing the blood flow.<br>_

_my sides start to ache, my head spins, vision greys, is this how it starts?_

_I try to cry out, but pain fills me.I slide down the door. _

_Darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red hot pain jolting through him, still darkness surrounds him, he shudders, the movement causing a million shards of agony to blast down his abused nerves.  
>His eye's feel like they are melting in the sockets.<br>Not a coherent thought can enter his mind, all is Pain, he falls to his side, a great gout of bloody vomit gushes forth, a moan escapes from him and he is still.

Daylight

Time has passed, the pain has receded, almost like the first time ever, he rises, head hung low, walking seems alien to him now, painful steps, jerky movements, followed by a moan, him moaning, when did he start moaning whilst walking, why does the sun hurt his eyes so much? his head rests on the door, he can see the handle, knowing what to do, another moan and his hands smash into it, again with a booming resounding thud, wood splinters, a hole, bigger, there, enough so he can fit through. Stairs, many of them lead down and away.

Back to the roof, to the edge, a look at a building, in the distance lights searching the sky, something re-minds him of safety, a destination, what was it? A closer look, further out over the edge, too far, slipping he falls.

He cant see it, where has it gone? Ground closes faster...The impact shatters his shoulder! His mind is closed. Where did it go? Why am i down here? Confused he walks to the only thing he knows, the building in the distance, now hidden from view.

Walls rise to his side's, closing him in, others like him are around, but the building. He must see it, must reach it. In the distance a gunshot, followed by more and a deeper boom, no matter thats behind him. All thats important is the building. The city is a wasteland, piles of bodies litter the streets. A raging inferno can be seen on the horizon, fenced off roads block his way, forcing him on somewhat set path.

Someone sobs nearby, a girl, sat on the sidewalk, long slender fingers, sharp and wicked looking to her face, crying deeply into them, she cant see it, that must be why she cry's, maybe he should help.  
>Lurching at her, arms raised towards the memory of his safety, her head still buried in her hands she notices him, head whipping up, a low warning growl sounds.<p>

He should help her.

"what does it want, another brainless one, always screeching, disturbing me! Kill it quick...wait this one wants something, seems familiar" the girl thinks. Again he gestures at her, and then down the street, he wants her to follow?

Not waiting to see if she does, he continues with his goal, his only quest. sSomething smashed into the wall, large and metal, cant go that way, footsteps behind him, the girl walking now, head still in her hands, she cries, bumping into his back forcing another step, is she guiding him? or is he just in her way, a shove this time it's a claw. Metal thing wont move, he cant understand, another sharp poke, a long claw appears at his side, turning, looking for the source, it was the girl. Head held up, she no longer sobs, recognition in her baleful red eyes.

His gaze meets hers, his confused look is her reward.

Without warning he shambles off again, towards his imagined rescue, not knowing his own fate, a turn and there, up in the distance it shines, with a brilliance that hurts his eyes, the one goal, the burning desire of his new existence.

In his mind he is safe, the nightmare over, more voices, the girl at his side is worried, he can tell but soon it will be safe, she moves away from him, pulls at his arm, but he wont move, lost in the thought of joy at his of his escape?

When did i feel joy?  
>A racking click,<br>wait i know that noise,i can remb...  
>One loud <em>crack, <em>and a brief pain in his head.  
>She see's him fall, knowing what has happened, she eyes the 4 survivors immerging from a ruined building.<br>She emits a piercing wail and with her hands to her head flees.

**A.N** I know its short but like i said this is my first piece any comment would be welcome


End file.
